Cortana's Wish
by All That Is Legendary
Summary: This story is a sequel to my first story, Cortana's Secret, Ratem M for sex, language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

_I thought it'd be good to do a sequel for _Cortana's Secret._ The story doesn't seem complete as is. I promise more chapters and longer ones. I'll try to make Cortana's and everyone else's emotions more in depth. I also promise better descriptive writing in this continuation as well. Please point out my faults and review._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cortana wandered into a personal computer's e-mail line. The ebb and flow of lights and signals called her to leave the Cairo and venture into the flashing lights and garbled sounds. She wanted desperately to be somewhere else, somewhere to distract her from the loneliness creeping ever closer. She took to writing a program for herself a program no one could get to. It was a program, a mixture of numbers and commands that she used to pleasure herself. As she cyber orgasmed she felt another pang of loneliness strike her. She sighed as tendrils of information flowed through her, distorting her image. She wished for a body. She wished this more than anything she has ever or will ever wish for. She explored areas of the inter and outernets hoping for something to help her. She found all sites relevant to her search she sorted through them with growing anger. She was about to toss one when an underground code caught her eye. She probed the sequence of numbers, searching for a way to find its site of origin. She found it. The page opened up before her. She read with interest at the contents of the site summary. It read:

_Welcome to Erregatea Organization. Here we specialize in the 'underground' creation of prosthetic bodies for AI's and Marines missing body parts. The body parts and bodies as a whole are:_

_Completely bulletproof_

_Refundable, Replaceable_

_The most advanced in prosthetics today_

_Feel extremely realistic_

_Anatomically correct according to gender choice_

_The cost of the creation and installation of these prosthetic bodies is circa 500,000,000 credits._

Cortana smiled coyly. She knew what do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

_This is Chapter one. It and Chapter two should cover everything needed in this story. Descriptive writing will improve I swear. This is my third fanfic so it should have been a little better than my first. I am All That Is Legendary. None are like me. These stories are mine._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Chief ducked and rolled, shooting into a patch of tall grass. Grunts screamed in agony as bullets pierced their scaly flesh. One of the uninjured grunts fired a charged plasma shot. Master Chief's shield drained instantly. He turned and ran as a Brute Captain hurled a plasma grenade at him. It landed in front of him. He dived over it as it exploded. He clenched his teeth in pain as the plasma burned through his armor. He landed running towards a nearby Pelican. The Pelican had dropped him off an hour prior to this chaos. He ran at full force, knowing the Pelican would leave if the Covenant behind him got too close. He jumped into the back of the Pelican as it lifted off.

_Pain._ It was all John could think of. He looked down toward his burned armor. The plate covering his stomach had melted off. His abdomen lay nearly open. He could clearly see his own intestines. He passed out as a shadowy image passed through his visor. It was a woman. She looked familiar. _Dr. Halsey?_

John woke up. His head hurt. Then he remembered what had happened to him and whom he saw. _Holy Shit!_ He sat up quickly.

"Woah! Slow down, you'll tear your stitches. Do you know how fucking hard it is to inject antibiotics then stitch an open wound in a moving Pelican?" The woman sat next to him in a chair. She smiled warmly. "Welcome back John." She looked exactly like Dr. Halsey. But she couldn't be. Dr. Halsey was dead. Wasn't she?

"Dr. Halsey, your alive I thought back on REACH that—

The woman laughed, "I'm not Dr. Halsey John, I can't believe you don't know its me!" Then John's brain clicked.

"CORTANA!?" The Master Chief passed out yet again.

Cortana watched with mild interest as the Master Chief slept. Back on the Pelican she had though that he'd seen her. After he passed out she administered double o negative sutures to seal the wound. Keeping John alive to see his reaction really was worth it. But now it was time to get to business. She stood up and walked the two feet to his IV. She smiled as she unplugged it. She turned to the life support system keeping his heart from stopping. She grinned in wicked excitement as she switched it off. His pulse was being monitored on a nearby wall screen. She watched with growing anticipation as John's pulse flickered and died. She chuckled to herself, _now not even this bastard can keep me from Miranda._ The thought of Miranda Keyes made her wet.

She exited the hospital and walked to her car. Amazed at her own guts to kill John, she marveled at her body. _This body is so great! I can finally do things I used to think of as dangerous! _She looked down and felt her firm, perky breasts. _Wow._ Cortana gunned the engine and shot off onto a freeway. The Orbital Elevator loomed ahead. The sun's light barely reached the ground, the smog blocked it so that it was merely an orange glow. The Orbital Elevator's silhouette appeared like a menacing giant, it was a dark mass reaching to the heavens and beyond. It was really an impressive sight. With her new eyes she could switch between night vision and her normal vision. Her limbs were made of a tungsten-titanium alloy capable of hammering through stone. Her legs could withstand enormous amounts of friction without wearing down. Her internal organs were made of an organic compound, making them only somewhat susceptible to attack from bacteria. Her vagina, by special request, could generate one quart of ejaculation per orgasm. _I want Miranda to drink all she can._ Cortana had thought. Each orgasm felt as real is it would for any person. She was for the most part, human. She was still marveling at her different abilities when her back wheel blew out. The rogue wheel shot out from under her car and impacted another. It exploded as the wheel punctured the nuclear piles inside the engine. Fifty other cars piled on top of each other, one after the other. _Holy shit!_ Cortana struggled to keep her car in control. "Aargh!" She yelled as her car flipped over and slid into another car. She ricocheted off its side and began to roll. Roll after roll she groaned in pain. The Air bag deployed, hitting her in the face. She screamed as she watched in horror a sheer wall of rock came flying into view. After that she only saw flashes of what was happening. _The wall. Its coming_. She nearly fainted. Then her car lifted. It flew over the wall and plunged a hundred and eighty feet into the water below. _BOOM. Thud._ She opened her eyes and slowly took in the water's darkness. The sting of the chemicals on her eyes made her want to inhale, but she couldn't. The light was leaving her. She felt lonely. Dark webs began to move across her vision. _I am dying._ Cortana felt cold as the darkness swallowed her whole.

She was slapped awake. She coughed up water. Cortana shivered in the coldness of the room. Racking coughs shook her body.

"Wake up you bitch!" She was slapped again. She looked into the light and began to cry at who stood before her. John.

He loomed over her, clearly pissed off. His eyes shone angrily as he seethed with an unpleasant grimace. "You tried to kill me!" He slapped her again. She cried even harder. "Thought I would just stay down and die like a fucking dog!" He moved away, grabbing a wet towel from a nearby sink. Cortana looked at her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of closet, probably in the hospital. She looked toward the door and tried to stand up. John whipped her across the cheek with the towel at her attempt to escape. He grabbed her head and shoved it back, laying the towel across her bleeding forehead. "So what the hell was that all about anyway?" He growled. "I hope it wasn't for some stupid reason. Murder is a new trick for you Cortana." He grinned, though clearly not at all amused.

Cortana spat at him, "You have Miranda. You've been able to enjoy the physical benefits of _life._ You can speak using real lips, you can touch someone with fingers of flesh, and you can love with a real beating heart."

John snorted, "Yeah, well life ain't always a picnic. I don't know what kind of corny movies you've been watching, but Life isn't great. It's a pain in the ass in fact. Quite literally too. You think that life is all about sex and love all that other shit. Well guess what bitch, there's pain too and I'm glad you finally got a taste." He slapped her again, "That's to make me feel better."

Cortana remained angry, her tears dried on her cheeks. "I should have just cut your heart out and shit on it." Cortana felt angry with John, not just because he had not died, but because he was right. She realized how painful a short experience could be. She had also realized that she did not think of the future repercussions of killing of John. It was a stupid mistake, and she had done it out of sheer…what was the word? Impulse. All that Cortana had cared about was Miranda and she had no time to think about anything else. She had made her first serious mistake. This was bad.

"So," John said, "this is what's gonna happen. I will be taking you to the Cairo and we are going to have a little chat with the Commander. 'Cause honestly, you have some serious issues to work out with her. Then, we are going to the Andromeda System, to remove you from your body and put you back into AI form. After that, we will return to Earth and offer our services until death. Get the picture?" John smirked. He had to hand it to Cortana. She stole five hundred million credits from the UNSC and stowed away on a barge heading toward the Andromeda Galaxy. Once there she had tracked down the planet from which the website had come. After that it was child's play to pay for her body and get herself transplanted into it. The whole process had taken one week.

John walked behind Cortana and pulled the chair out from under her. She fell with a squeak to the dirty floor. John grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "Its time to go." He said. Cortana opened her mouth to insult John but decided against it.

He turned to her and said, "You're lucky I followed you into the parking lot of the hospital. Had I not stashed my self in your trunk while you played with your self, you probably would have died. I punched the wheel out from under your car and jumped out. Watching you roll and bounce like put me in a good enough mood to save your life. So, I have one question. Why try and kill me, huh? 'Cause I fucked your precious Miranda senseless? That's not such a good excuse."

"I made a mistake!" Cortana screamed, "I wasn't thinking! I suppose that happens to you imbeciles sometimes. You stupid inferior human."

John grinned savagely, "Stupid we may be, but your one of us now, or hadn't you noticed?" He let out a small chuckle at Cortana's disgruntled face. Anger lines crossed her brow, from one end to the other, stopping at her raven colored hair. Her eyes were wild with indefinable rage. "Hate to break it to you princess, but your not an AI any more, you're one of us lowly, dirty, stupid humans. Fortunately for you that's reversible, but hell, why not roll in the mud with us, eh Cortana?"

"Cod off!" Cortana pushed past him and made for the door. She received a whip on the behind for her trouble.

John whipped her again, "No leaving until I say so you little cunt."

Cortana was simply infuriated. Why were they dilly-dallying around here when they could go see Miranda?


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Apparently this story is more popular than I would have dreamed. To those of you who have reviewed and liked it so far, thanks for the support. If you haven't already, check out my other fanfic: Midnight and the Master Chief.

_This is, of course, the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and I also hope that you see that I am getting better at this. If you have not yet read Cortana's Secret…uh…why the hell are you reading this? I am All That Is Legendary, none are like me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole trip to the Orbital Elevator, Cortana grumbled about how dumb and useless humans were. "Retarded little jellybags……(unintelligible gibbering)……brain power waste……"

John was rubbing his temples, "you know this trip would be a lot easier if you had a nice tall glass of SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This, of course, provoked Cortana even more and streams of cusswords in all languages could be heard sputtering out of her mouth.

John was getting annoyed to the point of sticking his M6C up his nose. "What could help," he seethed, "you could try masturbating or exploding, I personally don't care which you choose." He groaned internally as Cortana proceeded to pull down her pants and thong. "You can't fucking be serious?" He mumbled. She was. Cortana pulled a tiny vibrator from her jacket pocket and flipped it on. A small whirring could be heard as it came to life. She wasted no time in sticking it fully into her tight, wet pussy. She moaned as she pushed it in and out while pinching her clitoris. John pulled the car over to the shoulder, "You masturbate with that tiny ass thing? A real dick would tear you in half."

Cortana, still horny, turned to him and said, "wanna try?" She had a gleam in her eye that John was slightly scared of. Still, he was a little turned on by the sight. Who wouldn't be? Nevertheless, he maintained his steady hatred of the freaky bitch.

"No." He said simply. Unfortunately, Cortana was not taking no for an answer. Quicker than a SPARTAN's reflexes, she jumped on top of him and ripped his shirt of. "Cortana! What the hell!" She didn't hear him. Running her hands along his chest she came down to his shorts. Not wasting any time she tore them off, along with his boxers. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked up and down the length of his eight-inched dick. Before even he could react it was down her throat. John stopped struggling and decided to just enjoy the free blow job. After all, hookers nowadays can cost up to six thousand credits. Ridiculous I tell you!

Cortana swirled her tongue around his manhood, lubing it up for her hot, juicy special spot. She stopped sucking and sat over him, hovering above his meat, poised for a hard landing. John was starting to get annoyed, "Aren't you a lesbian?" She pretended not to hear. Instead she dropped her full weight onto him. Cortana screamed in pure joy at the feeling of John filling her up completely. Indeed, she thought, I am a lesbian. So what am I doing screwing John? Then she understood, _bisexual._ This thought made her feel better as she bounced on him.

John gritted his teeth. _So Goddamn tight! She's as wide as a friggin' straw. Urgh. Not gonna hold out. _Of course he didn't, she was tight. Cortana bounced thrice more and John exploded into her. A full pint of cum shot from his dick and filled her. She orgasmed, joining him in sheer bliss. She squirted buckets of her own cum out and onto the car seats. She fell back into her own seat and panted. John struggled to put on his clothes again and Cortana did the same. She sighed, "That was super hot."

For once, John agreed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Cortana buckled her seatbelt. "Do you think that Miranda will do a…you know a threesome with us?"

"Doubt it."

"Pity."

"Yeah."

John got the car back onto the Highway. "So…all this about being a lesbian…"

"Bisexual," Cortana corrected him. "And don't think you're gonna get any more action from me." She grinned, put in a good mood by the car seat quickie.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Oh, and I still hate you for trying to kill me."

"And I still think you're a pathetic jellybag."

"Naturally."

John floored the gas and their car shot off at three hundred twenty kilometers per hour. They were now moving a little faster than the other cars on the highway. The Orbital Elevator in front of them began to rise. The car was climbing ever higher on the giant stalk. Up it went, traveling at mach 1.1. The huge steel-gray car shot up beyond the smog and from view. Its shadow disappeared soon after. John sighed, "Looks like we've got an hour to spare. What are we gonna do…" He saw the devilish look on Cortana's face. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes."

"Why, why, WHY!" John clawed at his face as Cortana pleasured herself on his manhood yet again. "What did I do to deserve this!?"

Cortana squeaked as she orgasmed, "You….uhhh….have a….big….AHHH!!" She screamed in ecstasy. She fell off him and back into her seat. Pulling on her bra she observed the Orbital Elevator descending through the pale orange smog. "John! The Elevator's back, lets go!" She squealed as John shot them off into the Elevator Main Entrance, at those speeds and with John swerving around other cars, Cortana found it difficult to squeeze on her thong. _I'll just leave that behind._ She opened her window and threw the thong out. It landed with a smack on another driver's windshield.

Cortana finished pulling on her jeans when John pulled up to the security gate. The guard scanned John's ID. "Master Chief…as in…the SPARTAN?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yup." Was John's reply.

"S-Straight down the road, t-take a left at the Elevator boarding dock and you should find the p-platform just fine." The guard mumbled and stuttered at the presence of the SPARTAN. John ignored this and gunned the engine. They shot off along the road. It wasn't long before he saw a sign that read: "ELEVATOR BOARDING DOCK." John turned left onto the narrow path. It became instantly dark as they entered a tunnel. Small lights lining the walls flashed by. All that could be heard was the roar of the engine and the _swish_ as lights went by. Seconds later, they emerged onto the platform, a kilometer across. Orange floodlights surrounded the circular loading platform. Pelicans rumbled overhead, some landing on the platform. Two sand colored Scorpion tanks rolled passed them. Their loud engines overtook all other noise. John pulled ahead of the scorpions and found a parking spot for military personnel near the middle of the platform. He turned off the engine and got out. The noise was deafening. Two Albatrosses landed next to them and four Warthogs rolled out of each, followed by twelve Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. "Cool." Was John's evaluation.

Cortana was getting out of the car when a loud whistling drew their attention to the Blast Doors above them, blocking off the rest of the stalk. An enormous thud and a sizzling could be heard. The blast doors shook, large fragments of burnt metal falling away. Marines yelled as they dodged the large fragmentation. Master Chief grabbed Cortana and jumped as hard as he could away from the car. As they flew away, John glanced back. A huge chunk of the Blast Doors obliterated the car. It sprayed shards of steel, cutting John's cheek. He hit the ground and rolled with Cortana. Once they stopped moving John left Cortana and looked up. A single banshee twirled swiftly through the air, firing its cannons. Pelicans exploded and Warthogs melted. Master Chief ran to an undamaged Albatross and climbed aboard. Rummaging through the gun rack, the Chief found what he was looking for. He shouldered the rocket launcher. Running back out he surveyed the damage that the single banshee had done. Metal lay in twisted, burnt heaps. Vehicles lay torched, their frames blasted straight off. Master Chief swirled around and pointed the rocket launcher directly upward. The banshee shot into view, it was a sleek purple, and the head reflected a greenish haze. It had almost an insectoid appearance. _Not for long,_ thought Master Chief. He locked onto the banshee and fired. Twice. The twin rockets flew gracefully through the air. They arced and looped beautifully…until they impacted quite ungracefully upon the hull of the banshee. It exploded into an array of orange and blue flames. The multicolored fireball tumbled to the platform and hit it with full force. A wall of fire burst outward and tendrils of smoke climbed into the air. Master Chief looked around.

Marines climbed out from under cars and wreckage. Several of them nursed wounds that made even John wince. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers assisted the wounded.

A broad shouldered man strode out to the middle of the carnage and with a microphone, he announced, "Marines! This is Admiral Eckhart. Gather all undamaged equipment and evac from this platform now. We are taking two carrier's up instead. Longswords will ferry us up to the carriers. We're due on the New Athens at 2100 hours. Lets Go!" Marines jumped into action. Carrying the wounded on stretchers and piloting Shortswords, and Warthogs, Marines scrambled to and fro. Undamaged Pelicans lifted off. Albatrosses shot up into the air and Shortsword battle jets. Four Longswords hovered slowly downward. The Shortsword fighters flew up into the loading docks of the Longswords, along with the Albatrosses. The Longswords continued downward and landed with large booms on the platform. ODST and Marine personnel were hurrying into the passenger loading docks of the Longswords. Once all four were loaded to maximum occupancy, they took off again. It wasn't long before the ascending ships disappeared into the orange smog that filled the stalk.

John suddenly realized that he had left Cortana to shoot down the banshee. He whirled around and scanned the immediate area for her. He found her. She was being helped up by an ODST. She had a large gash in her left leg and her face suffered from first degree burns. She saw the Master Chief and smiled. He saw her mouth that she was fine. He sighed in relief. He walked over to her. Cortana waved the ODST off, telling him she was ok. She looked up, her head slightly tilted to the side. Her raven colored hair swayed in the wind created by the overhead ships. John grinned, _if she wasn't such a sadistic bitch, she would be pretty hot. _He took her hand and led her to a nearby Shortsword about to take off. She boarded first and he came in after her. The pilot barely caring who was on his ship, took off. The sudden jolt brought Cortana to her knees. John pulled her back up.

It was a short trip, the Shortswords moved at about Mach 1.6, a decent speed. Within minutes they were in the upper atmosphere. They reached a waiting Albatross. The pilot expertly brought the Shortsword to the Albatross' dock and the air lock hissed. They were now latched. Cortana was first through the small portal leading to the air lock. She floated through, followed by Master Chief, who enjoyed the brief look up her skirt. A minute later they were aboard the Albatross. Master Chief heard the pilots of the two vehicles conversing over the radio. The captain of the Albatross was asking, "Pilot, state your name and rank."

The pilot of the Shortsword answered, "Private First Class Jacob Caraballo, sir." For a moment Master Chief recognized the name, then he lost it. _I'll bet he went to some pilot training with me or something._

The Albatross lumbered towards the New Athens. Longswords flew by like bullets. Two Covenant Seraph Fighters darted past, launching plasma torpedoes as they went. The numerous Shortswords escorting the much bulkier Longswords quickly dispatched them. Master Chief watched and sighed, wishing he could be in the fight. The one thing SPARTANS loved to do was to fight. Right now, that wasn't happening, so John had to just sit and wait. What was worse, he wasn't wearing his MJOLNIR armor that he was so comfortable with. John sighed, _life sucks._

John stepped aboard the New Athens for the first time. It was the largest MAC platform currently in construction. It held three smaller-than-standard MAC guns, twelve floors, six were living quarters, and seven dock bays for battleships. It was still being put together, several areas of the platform were offline, and many residential units were still being built.

John stood upon a stone walkway, it led upward to the transport trams that ferried personnel to the rest of the platform, and downward to the left and right. John and Cortana took the walkway to the trams. Once they were inside the cozy compartment, the tram door closed. It started off at a leisurely pace and slowly picked speed up to one mile an hour. Cortana groaned, "This thing isn't going to make it to the bridge before we die."

John said nothing, enjoying the view of Earth from the tram windows. He looked down to examine the seats. They were all made of a green plush material. Strange. John bounced a couple of times, than noted that Cortana was watching him hungrily. He raised an eyebrow, "What are—

She was on him in seconds. Once again, John had to suffer through her using him as the perfect sex tool.

The tram came to a halt as Cortana snapped her bra back in place. She quickly pulled on her shirt as John pulled up his pants. They got off and watched several Marines get on. John and Cortana saw the marines sniffing the air and frowning through the glass doors. One marine looked at the puddle of Cortana and John's mixed ejaculation. The marine made a face like he was going to be sick, then the tram started off. None of the marines noticed John and Cortana laughing their asses off.

John stood at attention as Cortana stood nervously. Miranda Keyes walked slowly down the stairs. She looked at Master Chief and with a small smile, she said, "At ease soldier." Then she looked at Cortana. Cortana expected a smile, if not a small nod. But Miranda looked into Cortana's eyes. Cortana looked back…and saw cold, relentless fury. She saw pure hatred in her eyes.

Miranda stared into Cortana's eyes and willed Cortana to hear what she was thinking. _You stupid horny bitch! You stole 500 million credits from our budget for this entire goddamn station! I heard your conversation with the Master Chief, you love me? Is that right you bitch? I hate you! _

Cortana's eyes teared at the sight. She decided to be forward. "Miranda, I-I…I love you. And I—

"Enough! Cortana, that was out of line. You are subject to the full penalty of law, you are to—

"Please Miranda! I love you, you must understa—

"Cortana! I said _ENOUGH_! That is totally out of line! I have no feelings for you whatsoever, you are a criminal and a computer. I am a human! Try to understand this. Now, you owe us 500 million credits and you must be removed from that body imm—

"Please!" Cortana begged.

Miranda would not have it, she turned on her heel and began to leave. Glancing back at John, she winked and smiled. Cortana's heart stopped. She fell to the floor. Her vision was going dark. _Miranda does not love me, and my whole world is Miranda. I've attempted murder, lied and stolen for her. I have gained nothing. I…want…to die._

Slowly and surely, she did.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

_I received a request for one more chapter, and I was told that this story had a bad ending. I'm sorry, but that's the way I envisioned it, perhaps I wasn't as descriptive with my writing as I should've been. Here is an epilogue, written off the top of my head._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

John scooped up Cortana's body in his arms. He carried her along the empty corridors, the seemingly endless hallways and to the main hangar. He placed her body there on the concrete floor. She looked stricken with grief. Lines crossed her brow, and her eyes were pinched shut. Her dark hair had lost its luster. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and walked out of the hangar. Sealing the air lock, he opened the doors. All the oxygen was sucked out, pulling Cortana with it. She immediately disappeared into the blackness of space. John closed the doors and walked away. He ventured into one of the smaller hangars and found Longsword ready for launch. He opened a com-link with Commander Keyes, "Ma'am, permission to leave the station."

Miranda sat in her study, reading from a magazine. Her earpiece beeped and she heard the Master Chief ask for permission to leave. She quickly secured the channel, making sure it could not be intercepted. "Chief, weren't you maybe going to come to my room and we could…talk?"

John knew very well what she meant by "talk" and he wasn't in the mood. "Negative Commander, I wish to join in combat with the marine squadron leaving in five minutes."

Miranda frowned. She wanted to have sex, so sex was what she was going to get. "Permission denied, Chief, I order you to come to my room."

"Fuck you." John ended the link and walked up to Lt. Wilson, the leader of the squadron. "Permission for me to leave has been granted. Lets go." Lt. Wilson nodded. He and John walked up the ramp into the Longsword. As it took off, he looked out the large quartz windowpane. He saw in the control room for that hangar. The Commander had walked in and was yelling at the technicians. John smiled as she sped out of view.

Master Chief fired a rocket at the oncoming Brute Chopper. The rocket impacted between the large wheel and the outer armor, causing the Chopper to explode outward. The Brute was thrown into the air and as he fell, Master Chief jumped up to confront him. The Brute had no time to react as John slammed his fist into the Brute's windpipe. Master Chief landed and within a second, had ripped the heads off two grunts and hurtled them at a nearby Brute. The heads spewed blood as they flew. The Brute caught one but the other hit him squarely in the face. John was about to run off, when he heard whispering. He stood still and listened for a moment. Yup, whispering…in his visor? He shook his head. Then a voice cried from within his helmet, "Jump!" He jumped. A ghost roared underneath him, shooting past and out of view. He asked the voice, "Cortana?"

It answered, "No silly it's me, Zarah!"

"Zarah?"

"You're my daddy. Cortana is my mom."

"I'm your _what_!?"

"My daddy. Cortana wrote me two days ago. Technically I'm two days old, but I'm programmed to be thirteen. You're my dad. I'm your daughter."

"…Ok…"

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too Zarah." Though he didn't know why, he felt as if he had raised Zarah. It was a strange feeling. He loved her more than anything else. He had a new AI to help him, and he had a daughter.


End file.
